<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L’ultimo abbraccio by ImperialPair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380048">L’ultimo abbraccio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair'>ImperialPair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: L’ultimo abbraccio<br/>Fandom: Prince of tennis/Harry Potter<br/>Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimistu<br/>Prompt: 1# L’ultimo abbraccio<br/>Pairing: Imperial Pair<br/>Questa storia partecipa alla challenge Abbracci, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di EFP.</p><p>Angst, Drammatico, Introspettivo</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L’ultimo abbraccio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: L’ultimo abbraccio<br/>Fandom: Prince of tennis/Harry Potter<br/>Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimistu<br/>Prompt: 1# L’ultimo abbraccio<br/>Pairing: Imperial Pair<br/>Questa storia partecipa alla challenge Abbracci, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di EFP.</p><p>Angst, Drammatico, Introspettivo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>«Devi proprio andare?»</em><br/>
<em>«Atobe, qualcuno deve fermare Voldemort.»</em><br/>
<em>«Rimani da me, posso proteggerti, sai che la mia famiglia è influente e...»</em><br/>
<em>«No, Atobe, non voglio che tu corra dei rischi.»</em><br/>
<em>«Sono proprio persone come te che tu-sai-chi che vuole uccidere-»</em><br/>
<em>«Stai rinfacciando il fatto che i miei genitori siano babbani?»</em><br/>
<em>«Io... voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro.»</em><br/>
<em>«No, io andrò, non riuscirai a fermarmi.»</em><br/>
<em>«Allora lascia che io ti abbracci... ti chiedo solo questo.»</em><br/>
Come avrei potuto immaginare che dall’indomani mattina tu non ci saresti stato più, Tezuka?<br/>
Con che coraggio avrei solo potuto pensare che non avrei più potuto abbracciarti come avevo fatto prima di dirti addio?<br/>
Ti avevo lasciato solo per fronteggiare uno dei più terribili maghi oscuri che il mondo magico avesse mai conosciuto, lo stesso essere malvagio che, anche se indirettamente, ti avrebbe allontanato per sempre da me.<br/>
E io lo odiavo, perché, per colpa sua, io non avrei più potuto sentire il tuo calore entrarmi dentro fino a riscaldarmi il cuore.<br/>
Ti avevo detto di scappare, ma tu, no, ostinato come sempre, hai preferito lottare ma almeno sei caduto con onore ed è per questo che io mi sono innamorato di te. Era colpa di quella testardaggine che negli altri sarebbe potuto essere un difetto ma trovavo che fosse uno dei tuoi più grandi pregi.<br/>
So che questa guerra magica ha spezzato cuori a chiunque, ma non avrei mai immaginato che qualcuno avrebbe potuto ammazzare te in un modo così violento solamente perché tu sei nato in una famiglia di babbani.<br/>
E chiunque sia stato a laciarti quell’Avada Kedavra, ha il mio più grande odio, perché io non potevo più stringermi a te e questo non lo avrei perdonato per il resto della mia vita.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>